


Broken

by moodycactus



Series: The Imposter & The Remedy [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodycactus/pseuds/moodycactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his rescue from the pod, Fitz confronts Ward. Prequel scene for 'Devil's In Details', but still standalone if you're just here for angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

When Fitz had heard what had happened, what Ward had tried to do, it left him with nothing. Not happy, not relieved. Just nothing. And that bothered him. Kept him awake. He waited till he was sure most of the team were out, leaving him behind, forgotten like always.

The base clear, he padded silently down to the basement level and accessed cell chamber. The invisible containment field was up, confining the man that lay prone within. Fitz noted the bandaged wrists, how pale Ward looked. Still he felt no satisfaction, no vindication. 

Fitz disabled the containment field with a swipe on his datapad. He knew Ward was sedated and posed no threat. He advanced closer to Ward, the man breathing a slow rhythm in his slumber. Fitz wondered if the sedatives stopped Ward from dreaming, if this was some kind of numbed release for him. Perhaps that’s why Ward tried to kill himself.

No, seeing Ward like this did not make him feel better. Fitz scowled at Ward. “It’s not fair. You don’t get to just check out of….of…” Fitz clutched at his head. “Gah!”

He could kill him, a dark part of his mind whispered. End his life so easily right now. Just put your hand over his nose and mouth and…

"No!! I’m not like that. I’m better than that." 

Ward remained silently indifferent, fast asleep. 

"This is your fault," Fitz told him. "It wasn’t sup-suppos…erm supposed to be like this. It was us versus them. I kinda-maybe-even liked you and your stupidly handsome face; your stupid snark. Now…" Fitz sighed heavily and wiped at his eyes. Of course he was crying, so bloodly weak. "Now everything is wrong, Simmons has gone weird, Skye’s all dark and bitter, the others can’t stand to look at me, and I’m… I’m broken." Fitz punched at Ward’s chest to no effect. "You broke me, you hear me?"

No, this wasn’t making him feel better at all. Fitz looked at Ward’s bandaged wrists. In spite of it all, he didn’t want Ward to die. Not like this.

Fitz leaned in close to Ward’s ear, his voice a hushed whisper. “So no. You don’t get to sod off and die. Leave us with this mess. If there’s some part of you that cares…. The pieces don’t fit any more and you have to make it right. You hear me?! Quit feeling sorry for yourself and fix it!”

The only response was the soft sound of Ward’s steady breathing. Fitz exhaled heavily. What was he doing here? This was pointless. He needed to get a grip.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing a sequel/followup to 'Devil's In Details', which is the next work in this series. Please feel free to leave feedback in comments or come stalk my [tumblr.](http://moodycactus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
